


mythology

by TrulyCertain



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyCertain/pseuds/TrulyCertain
Summary: She says, “I actually like you. It’s kind of a shame we have to wipe your sense of humour. That’s such a big part of why heroes are dangerous. You like them.”





	mythology

Delara’s calm. He expected smug - he’s spent three years wishing his life wasn’t turning into a shitty B-movie, with villains to match - but she almost looks… sad. It crosses his mind that she’s got earnest eyes. Probably helps with this whole thing. People have told him the same. 

She says, “I actually like you. It’s kind of a shame we have to wipe your sense of humour. That’s such a big part of why heroes are dangerous. You like them.” She blinks, straightens up. “Oh. That reminds me of something.”

He struggles against the EMP cuffs and wonders how the hell he’s ended up here again. Except this time he _knew_, damn it. He knew what he was walking into. Or at least he thought he did.

She leans back against her desk, and sighs. “I keep thinking. About 2027.”

He grits his teeth, runs through his systems. They’re all fried, or so it feels like. He can’t get hold of anything offensive, or nearly anything else. The Sentinel’s up, otherwise he’d be dead, but that’s not enough. The rest of the Task Force will be here soon, all ready to take down the crazy aug for murdering their innocent psych. He hasn’t got time for this. 

He grinds out, “There a point in there somewhere?”

“There’s something a little sad about it, I think. There you were, trying to rescue your lost love… I have a friend. He’s very fond of mythology metaphors. He’s… kind of dramatic.” She laughs, softly. “Anyhow. Your problem was you thought you were Orpheus.” She tilts her head. “Wow, you got that wrong.”

He snarls, trying to think through the buzzing pain of the EM pulses. Each one is like someone’s shoved a knife into his eye sockets, down his spine. “You can cut the monologue. You’ve already won.”

She smiles slightly. “And give you more room to think about how to sabotage the EMP shielding? No. Sorry.” She crosses her arms, leans back against her desk, and stares at the ceiling. “You thought you were Orpheus. The problem was, all that time” - she raises a finger - “you were Eurydice.”

It shouldn’t get to him. Mind games are what she does. Still, he frowns, and pants, “Eurydice never made it back.”

She bursts out laughing, looks at him like he’s just said something stupid. "Who said you came back?” 


End file.
